Meet you there
by Franny Moon
Summary: Here's y first HDM fic! Very first song fic too... read and review, it is really important for me! * You must have read the Amber spyglass * About Will and lyra, one year after they left each other...


Meet you there belongs to Simple Plan... His dark material belongs to Phillip Pullman...  
  
(Hey by the way, can anyone explain me why the title is "His dark material?? Since french is my first languge, I read the books in french and The title is "À la croisée des mondes" or something like "cross de worlds" in english and I really don,tg understand why) I know, I'm dense -_-' ...  
  
So I told it, English isn't my first language, French is so try to get over te mistakes...  
  
Here's my first "His dark material" fic!! I wrote a lot of fanfiction about Card Captor Sakura (hey guys, read my bio before laughing your head off at me!) I hope that you will like it. This is also my very first songfic!  
  
I wanted to make a song fic about CCS with Mett you there, but I realised how much the lyrics reminded me of The spyglass miror... Since I wanted to write a "His dark material" fic, here I am with this fanfic!  
  
I know "meet you there" is supposed to be a song about someone who's dead, but read the lyrics and you'll see that it look like Lyra and Will's tragedy...  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!! Please people!!! That means so much to me!!!!  
  
Meet you there...  
  
  
  
And now you're gone I wonder why You left me here I think about it on and on and on and on again *and on again*  
  
Lyra walked slowly down the street. Pantalaimon cruved in her neck, seaching for some of her warmth. But since one year or so, warmth was rare in this beautiful young woman. She knew exactly where she was going... She was joining the one she loved... Thinking again and again to the moment when they left each other... Trying to figure out how she could have save her love.  
  
I know you're never coming back I hope that you can hear me I'm waiting, to hear from you Until I do, you're gone away I'm left alone, a part of me Is gone and I'm not moving on So wait for me I know the day will come I'll meet you there  
  
Yes... it was today... Tyoday she had a date with him... On that bench of the botanic garden... Sure... she wouldn't be exactly with him... But Lyra knew that in his world, in the same place at the same time, he would be there... But... But she couldn't touch his skin, kiss his lips or simply dive into his eyes... Because he wouldn't be there with her... She felt... she felt as if it wouldn't ever be the same... As if a big part of herself was somewhere else... Not like when she had to leave Pan... no... it was even more painfull... A whole year had passed and she knew that in this year, there was not even a day where she didn't think to him... not even a night where she didn't whispered his name or even dreamed to his strong arms encircling her thin body...  
  
No matter where life takes me to I'll meet you there And even if I need you here I'll meet you there  
  
She wanted to see him... she wanted it badly... and she was afraid... because his face was starting to get blurred in her memory... she was stating to forget details about him... By the end of her days... would she still remember the boy she now love so deeply? Yes... she was sure of that... Never... she would never forget him... It wasn't fair... but it had to be this way and she understood that...  
  
I wish I could have told you The things I kept inside And now I guess it's just too late  
  
She never had enough time to tell him how much she loved him... A whole lifetime wouldn't have been enough... but now she couldn't even tell him a mere "I love you...". She tried to have no regrets... it was hard... but she tried to keep her memory full of good moments with him... not telling herself what she should have done...But still... he wasn't there anymore...  
  
So many things remind me of you I hope that you can hear me I miss you This is goodbye, one last time You're gone away I'm left alone A part of me is gone And I'm not moving on So wait for me I know the day will come I'll meet you there  
  
She sat down on the bench and tears ran down her cheeks.  
  
-Will...she whispered.  
  
Pantalaimon was crying as well, remembering the boy and Kirjava... so much emotions... He hid under her brown leather coat, like the afraid little animal he was.  
  
-Do you miss them too, Pan?  
  
-Yes...  
  
-It won't ever be the same won't it?  
  
-I don't think...  
  
-Will... I miss you so much!  
  
I'll meet you there  
  
He was on the same bench wasn't he? She would never had a proof of that, but she was confident. He was there too. Thinking about these kisses they shared, these tears they poured...  
  
I'll meet you there  
  
Yes he was on the red bench, thinking about the love of his life, and how he felt his heart break when he broke the subtle knife into shining pieces... There he was thinking to her. There she was thinking to him. Like they promised each other a year ago...  
  
And where I go You'll be there with me Forever you'll be right here with me  
  
Tears were welling up in his eyes too... It was too much to bear... I wouldn't move on...  
  
I'll meet you there  
  
And she wouldn't either...  
  
No matter where life takes me I'll meet you there And even if I need you I'll meet you there  
  
They cried... Not toghter, but they cried at the same place at the same moment... They cried this love they lost on this fatefull day...  
  
*I need you*  
  
They cried because they needed each other...  
  
*I need you*  
  
And because they felt empty...  
  
*I need you*  
  
Agter an hour of unending tears, she opened her eyes and looked up to the sky.  
  
I'll meet you there  
  
-I love you... she whispered *I need you*  
  
It won't ever be the same without him...  
  
*I need you*  
  
But she'll survive...  
  
*I need you*  
  
Because she know that when they'll die, their atomes will fly across the worlds togheter, never parting again... They'll meet again...  
  
I'll meet you there 


End file.
